


King

by astr0cat



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Loki: The Dark World
Genre: Other, Really peaceful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astr0cat/pseuds/astr0cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love this, I really wanted to do something solely revolving around Loki and this song is perfect.</p><p>Song is King by Lauren Aquilina: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=_WmSPTkmBTA</p>
    </blockquote>





	King

**Author's Note:**

> I love this, I really wanted to do something solely revolving around Loki and this song is perfect.
> 
> Song is King by Lauren Aquilina: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=_WmSPTkmBTA

_You're alone, you're on your own, so what?_

The god stared up at the sky, wisps of white gathering in the vast expanse of blue. His lips set in a tight line as he gazed upon its beauty, soft breezes blowing his hair back. Hands free from their restraints, unbinded from his shackles as he was free to do as he pleased, independent. Just like he has always been, but more so alone without the small thought of having someone to turn to when in need. No girl, no man.

_Have you gone blind?_

His emerald orbs flashed in the light rays of light, strands of black falling into his view every now and again but he denied the hair to block his gaze. His eyes now open to what he had been blind to for so long despite his copious amounts of intellect.

_Have you forgotten what you have and what is yours?_

Along with the loneliness, the solitude, came the pleasant victory of owning the throne. It was his, at last it was finally all his.

_Glass half empty, glass half full_

The years, decades even, had passed with him seeing the negative sides, brushing the grand possibilities aside, the outcomes. His wine glass half empty of its tears, forever and always it had seemed. Today changed all of that, his joyous tears filling the cup to the brim, the intricate item being seen through a new pair of eyes, a new view.

_Well either way you won't be going thirsty_

The fist that was clenched at his side loosened, resting on his thigh. Either way, whichever way life would have turned, he would have lived on. His mother, Frigga, had made sure of that. A soft smile bloomed onto his cheeks, eyes growing damp with missed memories of magic and books.

_Count your blessings not your flaws_

It had been the longest time since he had broken his tough, hardened mask, but it cracked. A tear lazily trickled down, gliding down his skin until dripped off. All these centuries spent as the shadow, the unknown silhouette were suddenly pulled away. He was king now, a true god. No one telling him what was right-what was wrong. Everything was correct, in order, _at rest_.

_You've got it all_

With this new action, the crying, came his joyous bubbles of laughter. It was so dangerously blissful to be this happy-to be this restful. His worries of being caught, being shackled, were thrown away; the utter individuality becoming something trivial.

_You lost your mind in the sound_

Silence, aside from his own voice, spoke to him in a low hum. Such a lovely sound, so sweet and pure compared to his brother’s loud voice-Odin’s demanding tone wielding such _poison_ and _hatred_ at him, though failing to make him flinch. But they were gone, everyone was gone.

_There's so much more_

A new world greeted him, awakened from what he had done. What had he done? What was it that had been accomplished, achieved? Surely if it made him feel so grand it must have been important.

_You can reclaim your crown_

His helmet-no his _crown_ sat perched upon his head and he reached up with slender digits, delicately tugging at the metal to slide it off.

_You're in control_

His kingdom, but who was he the king of, dead bodies? Chuckling and wiping the stray droplet of water from his cheek, he glanced out at the land. King of Asgard, King of his home, _King of Everything._

_Rid of the monsters inside your head_

His insanity, his blinding rage cleared, his mind restored. It was...an unfamiliar feeling. To feel so at ease, to have the anxiety that chased his tail all these years to just disappear.

_Put all your faults to bed_

The wrongs he had created were nothing now, holding no significance for no one remained to remind him of what his fault had been, what he could have done better.

_You can be king again_

Odin had detested the thought of Loki being the the heir to the throne, it had disgusted the old man. The ravenette was not his true child, not by blood, he was a Jotun. He was an “unacceptable” option in the Allfather’s judgeful eyes.

_You don't get what all this is about_

At the time, Loki hadn’t understood, confusion blinding his young gaze from the truth. He had been deceived his entire life how could he just understand everything? Why Thor, that oaf of a brother, was favored over him. The ravenette was intelligent, bested the best with his spells, his magic that his mother had taught him so tenderly.

_You're too wrapped up in your self doubt_

His arrogance-his ignorance had bested him then but he was stronger now, so much stronger. He had outmatched the greatest of his foes, beaten the strongest warriors, his _own brother_. Frigga would not have been proud of him but it was too late, much too late to be letting those thoughts invade his mind. He had doubted his abilities before and that had almost costed his life, but never again.

_You've got that young blood, set it free_

Another joy filled laugh escaped him, echoing beneath his ribs in a rumble. Frigga was the only one he had ever considered true kin...yet he still denied that fact to her. It was a regret that he would keep lodged within his frozen heart, he didn’t want to forget what a true bastard he had been.

_You've got it all_

Aside from that tiny negative part of his past, he had everything now, the present was pleasant.

_You lost your mind in the sound_

With his crown held within his pale palms, he sat down on the verdant grass, gaze soft as he kept his orbs on the sky. Setting the golden object aside, he folded his hands together, fingers lacing as he let out a sigh. With the unending peace surrounding him like a calm shell, he let his eyes tip closed.

_There's so much more_

Loki would refrain from letting his past catch up with him, the memories. They were cruel and he had been forced to live with them for too long already, had held them when locked up in his prison, kept them when his mother had perished. A part of him wanted to continue to keep ahold of them, a small part of him knew he would feel guilty if he simply let go of his crimes. And for his mother, he would hold onto those nightmarish thoughts, he would remember for she was one of the very few people that he had actually cared for.

_You can reclaim your crown_

Breathing in sigh, he let his tears break loose, all the pain that had been built up like a wall over the years. Only he, his children, and Sigyn remained. Aside from them, he was on his own now, he was free to do as he pleased, the king of a desolate kingdom. Though it seemed useless at first..it was nice to be the king of something. Along with Asgard, he had claimed Midgard and all its vermin. Everything was perfect.

_You're in control_

The blood had been swept away from his hands, his fingers no longer drenched in scarlet. Instead, the verdant blades of grass held the crimson liquid, the red dripping off their tips with a shine. 

_Rid of the monsters inside your head_

For once he was able to think of what he wanted, no war or insecurity dancing through his thoughts. No planning to redeem himself, to get out of his restraints, to rid himself of Thor. He was as good as gone from this world, seemingly invisible despite his reign.

_Put all your faults to bed_

For years he had told himself how disgusting-how _vile_ his true self was. But having no one else here, besides his beloveds, it changed something inside of him. His faults were nothing anymore, his flaws washed away. With no one to compare himself to it was easier to see himself as normal, as beautiful.

_You can be king_

Letting his spells slip loose, a green flurry sparked at his sides revealing blue beneath. Ruby orbs turned towards the sun, sparkling with smiles. Genuine grins. He was truly happy.

_There's method in my madness_

There had always been a hidden secret in his plans, his methods holding more to them than he ever let on in order to bring the confusion and chaos he so desired. Yet every single time, aside from this final time, they had failed. Finally he had succeeded in his goals. All those times people had dubbed him as insane, as mad, he was simply working-working to confuse them.

_There's no logic in your sadness_

But once...once Thor had told him that he had cared-had _loved_ him. Loki had sneered, spitting out those hateful words. And now..now he cried because his “brother” was gone. Yes he had killed him, and yes it was now quickly becoming a regret. But he despised the blonde, he loathed him and had always thought it would be so much better to have him gone, but he had thought out of anger and jealousy. Having no one to detest proved to be a foreign feeling he didn’t quite like, couldn’t seem to adapt to.

_You don't gain a single thing from misery_

But after all these years of his turmoil, he was letting go. No more would he suffer, no longer would he hurt. No matter what he did, he would hold no more extra sadness. Only for his past would he cringe, only for his past would he bleed. 

_Take it from me_

He closed his eyes once more, running his fingers through his raven locks, brushing a strand behind his ear. No family remained besides his own; no fake, no father nor mother. Only his dear children and his lovely wife.

_You've got it all_

Smiling almost shyly, he thought and he thought. He finally had acquired it all. He had it all. His family, his loved ones, his happiness he had strived for. The throne, the crown.

_You lost your mind in the sound_

His brain wasn’t processing these facts, too caught up in the rush of it all. All it could hear was the soft hum, like a lullaby, of his victory singing to him.

_There's so much more_

A soft breeze blew across the land, playing with his hair like gentle hands. How could this be real, to just sit here like a commoner and enjoy the day. Think of all the things he could do now! He could read, he would have so much more time to spend away, he could carry out his way on Earth.

_You can reclaim your crown_

Blue fingers gripped at the horn of his crown and he popped his eyes open. Softly, he ran the tip of his forefinger up and down the length of it, the gentle curve of the metal enticing.

_You're in control_

It was shocking, appalling to learn that he was in control. Not only was he in control of an entire realm...but he was finally in control of his very own life.

_Rid of the monsters inside your head_

It would be pointless to judge himself, he really never cared about those topics anyways, but if he could see things right now..he was sane, he was in the right. It was astounding-all these thoughts. Was this a fairy tale, those foolish stories Midgardian had spoken about?

_Put all your faults to bed_

No, no because..because his crown was right here, right here in his hand. His throne only minutes away, his reign already here.

_You can be king_

More tears, glea consuming him. How? How had he done it with his army he had thought would be so useless?

_You've got it all_

How had he won this game, this child’s play? What magic was this?

_You lost your mind in the sound_

What were this feelings, these feelings so unknown to him? Why hadn’t he done any of this sooner, back when it would have positively brought copious amounts of joy, more so than it already has?

_There's so much more_

Flower petals danced in the breeze, twisting around him before fluttering into the wind once more. Birds sung in the air as if it was some sort of victory chant.

_You can reclaim your crown_

Gently he hugged at his knees, resting his chin upon their surface. The blades of glass rustled beneath him as he moved.

_You're in control_

To have this much authority was a blessing, a wish granted, a dream completed. He knew he had made that clear minutes ago but it was just..it was too amazing to take in at the moment.

_Rid of the monsters inside your head_

All that was to be done was to accept this new peace, to accept this new wonderful life full of new possibilities.

_Put all your faults to bed_

His fears put to sleep, his flaws, his insecurities, his depression, his stress. It was put to sleep for this moment, this small moment of time. Or maybe it wasn't so small, maybe it would last until the day he died, this feel of content. How grand would that be?

_You can be king again_

Slowly he turned his scarlet eyes up to the sun, eyes sparkling with salty tears.

King Loki.


End file.
